


All I Have Is Your Fire

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Terror Bingo, thaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Henry Goodsir can't seem to warm at all after groups went out scouting on the ice and finds a savior in Commander Fitzjames in an unexpected way
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Harry D. S. Goodsir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	All I Have Is Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this is my first ever Terror fic and it's for the terror bingo event! i of course fell into the rare pair part of the fandom and plan to spend a lot of time in here 
> 
> it's also 3.30 am so cheers to that

They had only been traveling for a day before the wall of fog fell over the ice and they could go no further. They had set up camp, a fire at its center to warm themselves by and to keep the oncoming darkness at bay. Henry had to wonder if the other scouting team had run into the same problem or if they had traveled further than them before nightfall had hit. They had plans to be away from the ship for at least two days yet no matter how many layers Henry wore he never seemed to warm. Worry had settled in his gut, thinking maybe something unknown was sneaking its way through his body until eventually, it took him out. He continued to watch the dance of flames as his thought spiraled about the possibility of his doom that he hadn’t noticed that someone had sat next to him.

“Henry.” He jumped at the sound of his Christian name.

“Oh Commander Fitzjames.” Henry let out quiet nervous laughter as he realized he probably looked quite foolish. It was then he realized everyone else had gone to their tents for the night, a single guardsman at the edge of the camp. A scoff brought his attention back to his Commander.

“You can call me James. We’re so far out from the world does it really matter at this point?” This wasn’t the first time such matters had come up, they had only grown closer as friends since the beginning of their voyage but it still felt like a betrayal to all that he had known at sea. Henry couldn’t help but lean into the warmth of the body next to him, the fire unable to keep away the chill of the night. He could only hope it wouldn’t be noticed. Perhaps he would allow himself this one selfish want, a yearning that he had felt over the last several months was like an insatiable hunger that he couldn’t seem to sate no matter who he laid with. Such simple contact gave him a temporary reprieve. 

“When do you think the next thaw will be?” Henry asked. A distraction more so for himself than anything for he could have sworn he felt James lean back against his shoulder. The flush of his cheeks was no longer from the cold. The idea of possible mutual interest was a laughing thought.

“I’d say soon, maybe in a fortnight. Spring should soon be upon us.” Henry put his hands out towards the fire waving them about in hopes to bring life back to them. 

“I very well hope so I don’t think I can take winter for much longer.” He felt a shift in weight and suddenly James’ leg was pressed up snuggly next to his.

“Come here, we can’t have you losing your fingers now can we.” James’ hands were large enough that they covered his own. Something so simple had his entire body flooding with warmth, with how tender James’ hand was upon his own, fingers tracing intricate patterns upon his palm until the feeling came back to them. He swore the stars spun above them and it was if they were within their own universe, that all the other men and their tents washed away back to the shores of England leaving them to figure out what this all meant. 

“Sir!” James placed a single finger to his lips to silence him, cocking a brow as he gave Henry a look. Henry swallowed and it felt like his heart dropped to his stomach. Time stretched between them and he felt he was losing all sense of reality when James leaned forward, hand slipping down his jaw. The kiss felt different from all the men he’d been with before, gentle but eager. He waited to wake up, to find himself curled up on the hard ground alone but he didn’t. Instead, he had a soft pliant body beneath him as Henry crawled into James’ lap, firm hands holding him by his waist as Henry tried to pull them together as close as he could. The body against his felt far more a comfort than the fire at his backside and now that Henry had his hands on the one thing he had longed for he didn’t want to let go. What if this all vanished?

“Well, James…” He smiled at Henry and he thought he’d never be cold again in his life just thinking about that smile. 

If anyone saw anything the night before no one dared mention it come morning and for that Henry was grateful. At long last, he felt he had thawed from the grasps of winter and that something new may be growing in his heart.


End file.
